


Why do you walk away?

by TechnovoreX



Series: Hearts desire [10]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Head pats, No Re:mind, Sora becomes a special heartless, Sora has a sister. And a baby at that, Sora’s dad is called Nile, Sora’s mom is called Aura, heartless as a pet, his sister is Fumā
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnovoreX/pseuds/TechnovoreX
Summary: Sora’s gone. That’s it. His light has dimmed and his heart has vanished. Right? Only a shadow is left.
Relationships: Aqua/Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi (Kingdom Hearts) & Original Character(s), Naminé/Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Hearts desire [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1411129
Kudos: 4





	1. Grief

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you know where to find me (and I know where to find you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810574) by [spacebeyonce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebeyonce/pseuds/spacebeyonce). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one, especially Kairi could believe he was gone. What would his parents say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The inspiration is from the concept of heartless/ data-heartless Sora, and the story of Spacebeyonce. Check it out it’s a great fic.
> 
> I will be using my own OC names, but they will have no relations to the actual OC.

Kairi and Riku didn’t know what to do. How could they handle the disappearance of Sora. There one person who could singlehandedly bring people out of the darkness. Majority of the guardians were helped by Sora, one way or another.

It pained them so. Not being able to see him hurt. Sora. The brunette with a smile so bright that it rivaled the sun, and a heart so big he could hold everyone. Figuratively and literally.

Everyone was grateful of his effort, but even more saddened by his sacrifice. Putting his life on the line just because it’s what his heart wanted. After they composed themselves, the guardians of light began to search for him.

Kairi yearned for the boy she fell in love with, who had saved her on multiple occasions without asking. Riku just wanted to see his best friend again, the boy who brought him out of the darkness and into the light.

Roxas, Xion and Ventus. The 3 who survived by seeking refuge inside Sora’s heart. Without him they would have perished, never to be seen again.

The brunette made Axel have a change of heart, seeking redemption. Like riku he liberated the hearts and bodies of Aqua and Terra from the clutches of darkness, even when they had given up.

But most of all, the king and Donald and goofy were distraught. The young boy who had the weight of the worlds balancing on his shoulders. The smiling brunette who had been thrusted into the chaos, but came out fine.

He had done so much compared to the others. Yen Sod may have denied his title as a master, but Aqua, Riku and Mickey begged to differ. He had done so much that he not only deserved to be titled a master, but to lead and teach them, like he did in the graveyard.

To add insult to injury, they had to tell his parents.

When they came back to destiny islands, Kairi and Riku visited their parents first. Oh how Kairi’s adoptive parents, and Riku’s parents were thrilled and glad to see them again. They felt the same, but an underlying feeling of sadness was hidden under their smiles.

When they went to go to his parents to break the news, they made a shocking discovery. After Sora took his mark of mastery exam, his mother found out she was pregnant and had a baby.

Her name was Fumā. Sora had a baby sister and he didn’t know it. It was terrible, he had a sister he never knew about and his sister will never meet her older brother. A shame, a shame indeed.

When the red head and silverette told them what happened to Sora, his mother aura broke into tears. She bawled her eyes out as the infant in her arms gurgled and clenched her hands, oblivious of the information that broke her mother’s heart.

Sora’s father Nile didn’t fare as well. He cried too, hugging his wife at the loss of their son. Kairi and Riku didn’t know what to do, just seeing his kind and generous parents break down was heartbreaking.

They were silent. They couldn’t handle it anymore, they turned and left, leaving them to grieve their son. 

That night, Aura laid Fumā in her crib, the same one used for Sora. She brushed her finger against her daughters soft cheek. She was smaller than Sora was, but resembled him none the less.

She had the same eyes, although a bit lighter. She had fished out a box of old photos of Sora. Aura laid a photo of the brunette when he was 4, right beside his sleeping sister.

She silently left the room to join her husband. He was already in his pajamas waiting for her. She shrugged on a nightgown and climbed into the bed. Nile took off his glasses and set down his book.

He could be the the sniffles emanating from his wife. She had her back turned to him, but he could tell she was crying. He sighed and rolled over, draping his arm around her and pulling Aura flush against his chest. Nike felt her relax in his arms.

“I know you miss him. I miss him too” he whispered, kissing her neck gently. She sniffed and wiped her eyes, “I just can’t believe it. My baby boy is gone. he’s gone and he hasn’t met his sister yet” she cried, fresh tears pouring out.

Nile drew his lips into a thin line and wedged his other hand under his wife, wrapping her up into a tight embrace. “I know. I know” he said, his voice faltering as well as tears also poured out.

Meanwhile on Play Island.......

Deep within a dark cave littered with white cave drawings, something began to stir. The shadows of a particularly dark corner began to bubble like tar. Then from the pool of darkness a small creature emerge.

It looked similar to one that had invaded the archipelago years ago, but it looked different. It pushed itself onto it’s feet and stood to full height.

From the get go it looked odd. It was standing upright and looked smaller. It was standing still as well, not constantly moving around. It had circular yellow beady eyes, jagged antennas that hung in front of its face, a golden crown symbol of its forehead.

It wore white gloves, with a blue line and a silver gear. And wrapped around its neck was a charm in the shape of a star, made up of sea shells tied together.

It blinked a few times, looking around before wandering around the cave. It walked up to a couple of the drawings, gazing up at it before losing interest and waking away.

Eventually it got too bored. It found the exit to the cave and crawled out of it. It was dark outside, save for the bright shining moon. It was full that night, so it illuminated the tropical islands, making everything shine in the moons light.

He turned his head to the side. The much larger island across from the one it was on was completely dark, no light to illuminate any path or house. But along the beach was a single light. It wasn’t that strong and was very faint, but it caught its attention.

He curiously walked closer to it, his feet making a path in the sand. But he stopped when the largest obstacle he could come across was lapping at its feet. It looked down to see the ocean.

It repeatedly dipped its toe in and out of the water. It tipped its head to the side quizzically, probably contemplating how to get passed this problem. Then at that moment, a large cloud covered the moons pale light, encompassing the world in darkness.

This is what it needed. It easily slipped into the darkness and traversed across the oceans dark surface. Just as it resurfaced and walked onto dry land, the clouds parted and the moon shined again.

But the creature didn’t look back, it just ventured further, towards the source of the light. It slipped underneath the front door, crept up the stairs and into a dimly lit room. The only source of light being a night light in the corner.

It wandered around the small room. The walls were a soft pink, some small toys and plushies were strewn around the floor. The creature even leaned down and picked up one that looked like a bear.

But then it heard soft cooing. It looked in the direction of the sound, cocking it head to the side. The creature carefully put the stuffed bear back down before walking towards the source.

Another cooe came out, and it knew where it was coming from. It looked up towards the crib, the creature couldn’t see because it was too heigh up for it. With a quick hop it jumped up and latched onto the railing.

It blinked and shook its head. It got on all fours and crawled towards the sleeping baby. The creature itself was small, but the baby was even smaller than it. The infant was large enough that if it picked it up, its hands could wrap around its waist.

The inky black creature hovered over the infant. It had slightly tanned, smooth skin, a very pudgy body, and a small tuft of hair on its head. Curiously the creature reached out and poked the baby’s cheek.

It was very soft. It continued to prod the infants face. It kept going until the infant made a discomforted face and whined. The creature snatched his hand back when the baby began to stir.

The baby whimpered and moved its small hands around. Then it softly cried out, the creature began to panic, it didn’t know what to do. The baby cried again, it rubbed its eyes before opening them.

The creature froze, the baby had bright blue eyes that could be seen even in the darkness. But it realized it stopped crying, its face was kinda red, but it’s gaze was fixated on the coal black creature in front of it.

They just stared at each other in intrigue. Blue into yellow. Suddenly the baby reached out with both hands towards the creature, opening and closing its hands. The creature wondered what it wanted.

But the infant continued to grab the air, much to the creatures confusion. It whined again and began to cry again. Panicking the creature leaned forward, only for the infant to grab its head with both of its hands.

It rubbed and patted the creatures smooth but lightly fluffy skin, it was also as if it was a plushie. The baby gave a toothless smile and began to giggle. Seeing the child happy made the creature happy, its eyes tuning into upwards crescents.

It moved closer, allowing the baby to touch more of the creature. It continued to touch the creature all over, until it got it its antenna. It reached up and grabbed one, painfully yanking it down.

The creature reeled back and grabbed its left antenna, rubbing it to sloth the pain. But when it looked back, it saw the baby starting to cry again. It sniffed and tears began to pour. Then as you expected it began to cry out.

Quickly the creature returned to the infant and lowered its antenna to the infant, allowing it to grab them without getting hurt. The baby stopped crying and grabbed its antenna again.

It gave a few tugs before pulling it closer and stuffing it into its mouth. The creature panicked, about to take its antenna back. But it realized the baby was sucking on it, as if it wanted to nurse.

The creature allowed it to continue, just sitting idly as the baby sucked on its appendage. After a while the sucking stopped and the baby’s breathing evened out. The creature sighed, it was finally asleep.

He looked at the sleeping child. He liked it, it was cute and fun to touch, maybe he should stay here and play with it again.

It quickly pulled itself out of the crib and onto the floor. It looked around, searching for a suitable place to rest. It stopped when it spotted the mountain of stuffed toys in the corner.

It perked up and ran towards the toys. It looked at it for a second before climbing in and getting comfortable. From another’s point of view, it looked like a black round stuffed ball resting in the mountain of toys.

It blinked a couple of times before finally shutting its eyes. It’s antenna were tucked behind it so it was a completely smooth ball. It shifted before succumbing to slumber, something that felt familiar to it.

To be continued......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Kairi being adopted by the mayor and his wife, Riku and Sora having both their parents.


	2. What is that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby seems to like it’s new friend/pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m kinda going for a 1st person view with the “heartless” character, by using gender specific terms until it learns their names.

The next morning......

The creature slowly awoke, its eyes blinking slightly before opening up completely. It looked around the room. Every thing was clearly visible because of the light that filtered in through the blinds.

It looked around. Nothing much has changed since yesterday. But it jerked slightly when the infant began to cry again. It was about to leave its spot when it heard footsteps coming from outside.

The door opened to reveal a woman with medium length brown hair and pale blue eyes. She quickly jogged over to the crib and pulled the crying infant out. She held the small child in her arms, rocking it softly while shushing it.

“It’s okay. It’s okay. Mama’s here” she cooed. The baby slowly stopped crying, looking up at its mother with pleading eyes. She smiled and lowered her top, her breast spilling out so she could feed her child.

The creature watched as the woman brought the child up to her breast. The infant immediately latched onto the woman’s boob and began to nurse, suckling on it as it held onto its mother with its small hands.

The woman smiled “that’s it. Eat up so you get big and pretty”. Once the infant had its fill, the woman removed it to pull up her shirt. She then put the child over her shoulder and lightly patted its back.

In no time, the baby gave out a gurgle before softly burping. The mother then moved her child into her arms “there we go. You like your breakfast Fumā” she asked in a playful tone.

The child, or Fumā replied by giggling and reaching for its mother. The creature just sat idly as it watched Fumā and its mother leave the room, walking down the stairs from the sound of it.

It pushed itself out of the mountain of plushies. It was about to walk towards the door, but someone large passed by. The creature peaked its head out of the door to see a man with deep blue eyes and spiky dark brown hair making his way down the stairs.

It assumed that was the father of the child. Seeing as the inhabitants of the house were all downstairs, it decided to venture further. It pushed the door open and walked down the hall.

There were 5 more doors down the hall. It opened the first to see a closer full of blankets, pillows and towels. The second door lead to a bathroom with a shower and sink. The third was the parents bedroom.

It had a king sized bed with a red duvet and big white pillows. There were some wooden drawers and some other things, but it didn’t interest the creature, so it just left the room alone.

The fourth door lead further up, probably the attic. The final door was another bedroom, smaller than the last one. There were some books, toys and other things strewn across the floor. In short the room was very messy.

Finding it interesting, it curiously walked into the room. It randomly walked around, even hopping onto the bed before loosing interest and walking towards the desk. But it spotted something up on the desk.

It climbed the chair then onto the desk. What it saw were 3 different picture frames. The first was of the man and woman from earlier with a boy that has blue eyes and spiky brown hair.

The second photo had the same boy, but his arms were hanging around another boy’s and a girl’s shoulder. The other boy had silver hair and teal eyes, while the girl had blue-violet eyes with red hair.

Then the third and last framed photo were the same kids from the second, but older. They stood side by side and smiled at the camera. Judging from the photos, it belonged to the boy with spiky brown hair.

The creature wondered who it was, and why he seemed, familiar in a sense. But it spotted a name carved into the first pictures wooden frame.

Sora.

That must’ve been the name of the boy. The name also seemed familiar to the creature. Then it perked up when it heard a pair of foot steps coming up the stairs.

The creature quickly jumped off the desk and sunk into the shadows, slipping under the door and slithering through the darkness of the hallway.

It returned to the baby’s room, where it found Fumā and its parents. They had laid the infant onto a table and began to change it. “Oh sweetie. You had an accident. Honey could you fetch me a diaper” the mother asked.

The father quickly turned towards a cabinet and fished out a white diaper. Since their backs were turned, the creature crawled up the wall and onto the other cabinet, poking its head out a little from the pool of darkness.

Since the cabinet was a little high up, it could see over the parents heads. It watched at the woman unbuttoned the baby’s onesie and removed its diaper. Oh. Uh. At that point, the creature realized the baby was in fact, a girl.

The girl giggled and kicked slightly as her mother put on a fresh new diaper (after disposing of the used one) and buttoned up the onesie again. She picked her daughter up and held her in the air, “all clean now” she said, before placing her daughter back into the crib.

“I’m going to prepare for dinner now sweetheart” her mother said, pecking her on the cheek before leaving the infant alone. The crib she was in had some stuffed toys, but it wouldn’t keep a child at that age satisfied.

The creature saw the baby look around, looking at the options in her crib. There was a stuffed star, bear, dolphin, and a dog. Only 4 things in the crib, the baby needs at least a couple more things.

Seeing as the parents were gone, the creature sank into the shadows, climbed down the wall and reappeared on the floor beside the crib. He jumped again and held onto the railing, before pulling himself up and falling back into the crib, joining Fumā.

The infant girl stared at the creature for a moment of shock, but she quickly remembered what it was, even though she is a couple months old.

Fumā gave a gummy smile and started to laugh and clap. The creature smiled? As well, there was no mouth but it was happy. Then like last night she reached towards it and opened and closed her hands.

Relenting the creature crawled towards Fumā and sat in front of her. Sitting down he was much larger, at most a couple of inches because of his large, round head.

The infant immediately went for it and grabbed the creature’s face again, patting and rubbing it in a playful manner. The creature was curious about the child, but was enamored as well.

Without thinking it reached forward and wrapped its inky black hands around Fumā’s waist and lifted her up. The girl gave a shrill Laugh and kicked her legs a bit. She continued to laugh and play with her black skinned and amber eyed playmate.

Taking that as encouragement, the creature began tickling the infant. She giggled louder as her body shook. Her laugh was so nice to hear, and was contagious. Leaning forward the creature nuzzled it’s large head agains Fumā’s cheek.

She giggled and wrapped her small arms around the expanse of its head. It reciprocated the embrace with its own, gently wrapping its arms around the infant’s lower half. The both of them felt something comforting. Fumā was soft and warm, while the creature was slightly fuzzy and pliable.

Both enjoyed the hug greatly. So much so that Fumā began to snuggle closer to the creature and began to fall asleep. Seeing as their playing tired her out, the creature leaned against the cribs railing and began to gently stroke her back.

The infant’s eyes fluttered shut before soft snoring could be heard. The creature really like this kid, it wanted to Play with her more and see her grow. For some reason, it started to feel oddly protective and loving towards the young girl.

Unlike the other creatures that this one resembled, this one didn’t seek the light of hearts. Instead it seemed to protect and maintain the light.

To the creature it seem that it had made a bond with Fumā. And unknowingly, the girl felt as if she had another family member. The creature continued to sit against the railing, acting as a pillow to the infant in its arms.

It didn’t realize how long it sat until the light that came into the room began to redden. As the creature glanced at the window, he didn’t hear the sound of incoming foot steps.

“Time for dinner” the woman sang. She swung the door open with a wide grin, but it morphed into confusion, then into recognition, then finally into fear. She paled when she saw a inky black creature with yellow eyes holding onto her newborn daughter.

The creature finally noticed her and turned his head toward the woman. It cocked its head to the side and blinked twice. They stared at each other with a pregnant silence hanging between them.

Then there were another set of footsteps approaching, “honey? What’s wrong, why didn’t you get fu-“ her husband said walking in, only to freeze when he saw the same thing his wife was seeing.

Again they just stayed silent as they stared at each other. Suddenly the man lunges forward and carefully ripped Fumā out of the creature’s grasp, handing her to his wife before grabbing the creature and flinging it at the wall.

It hit the wall with a loud thud. “Go downstairs!” He yelled. His wife nodded and hastily ran down the stairs, with her husband not that far behind. The creature shakily pushed itself up onto its feet before shaking its head.

Still feeling dazed it walked out fo the room, following the family downstairs.

Meanwhile.....

“Hide behind the couch. I’ll grab something” the man ordered. The woman nodded and quickly ducked behind the couch, holding Fumā close to her chest. The yelling and the jostling had woken up the infant.

The girl awoke sniffing before full on crying, infantile tears pouring out. “Oh sweetie. Shh shh shh. It’s okay, mamas here. I’m sorry for waking you” she apologized softly, trying to calm down her daughter and her nerves.

The man had gone into the closet and pulled out an old machete, one that they would use to cut coconuts, sugarcane, or any other tough material. He took it out of its sheath and held it up, moving in front of the living room couch to act as a barrier between his family, and it.

The man and his wife recognized what it was. Years ago hundreds of them attacked and cause some sort of disaster. They were the more fortunate ones, some of the island inhabitants, including Aura’s mother and Riku’s grandfather, didn’t make it.

“What are we supposed to do?!” The woman exclaimed in a harsh whisper. The man glanced back “don’t worry. I’ll protect you two” he proclaimed, looking back and tightening the grip of his blade.

The both of them tensed as they heard the top steps of the stairs creek. The sounds came closer as the creature climbed down the stairs. As it turned the corner, the man, and the woman peeking over the couch could see that it was carefully climbing down.

It was planting its hands on the steps before slowly lowering itself to the next step. It repeated this until it was on the ground floor. It looked around before it looked towards the man.

He gripped the machete in both his hands. His blood went cold, it was small and not that intimidating, but it’s blank yellow eyes were unnerving and down right unpleasant.

But the man realized something. It wasn’t focusing on the man, rather it was looking towards where his wife and daughter were. His eyes widened and he quickly stepped in between.

“Don’t you dare go for my wife and daughter” he growled. The raising of his voice made his daughter cry louder, he saw the creature jerk a bit. It then walked in the direction of the crying.

Acting quickly the man swung downwards. He thought it was going to be cleaved in half, but much to his horror the blade broke on contact. The point where it made contact shattered immediately.

“Shit! Damn old rusty machete” he cursed. Not unarmed the man could only act as a shield. “Aura move!” He yelled. The woman, the creature now knows as aura, bolted up and circled around, running towards the kitchen counter.

Her husband vaulted over the coffee table and stood once again between his family and the creature. The creature then turned its head again and walked towards them yet again.

During all of this Fumā was bawling her yes out, her young voice close to straining. She opened her eyes but she stopped when she saw the creature she played with. The infant immediately quieted down and sniffled.

She turned in her mother’s arms and reached out to it, whining as she clenched and unclenched her hands. Her mother saw this and was confused. She looked back and forth between her daughter and the approaching creature, “sh-she wants it?” She questioned.

Aura grabbed her husband by his bicep and pulled him back, so they were both pressed against the kitchen countertop. “What’s wrong?!” Her husband asked panicked.

“Something’s going on. Fumā stopped crying and is trying to go to that thing” she explained, showing her husband their daughter who was still reaching for the inky black creature.

Just as it was within a couple feet, Aura accidentally slipped and fell down, throwing their daughter into the air in the process. They reached out to reach their daughter, but the man was already preoccupied with catching his wife mid fall.

Then much to their surprise, the creature jumped forward and landed painfully on its stomach. Fumā then fell stomach first onto the Creatures back, bobbing up a little as if the creature was a water bed.

Now their daughter and the creature were in a + shape. If it could use talk, the creature would’ve gone “Oof” then made a pained noise. But no, the creature carefully rolled over so that Fumā was still on top.

It sat on its bottom and picked Fumā up with its 3 fingered hands. As the man helped his wife up, they watched in disbelief as their daughter giggled happily before patting the creatures cheeks.

Judging from the way it’s eyes moved, it was happy as well. But they both gasped when Fumā grabbed one of its jagged antenna and yanked on it painfully, before stuffing the appendage into her mouth.

Aura exclaimed and quickly lunged forward, scooping up her infant daughter into her arms. She whined at the lose, shrieking while batting her hands around. The creature rubbed its antenna, but it quickly let it go and reached back up towards the baby, jumping up and down like a child that had something taken away from it.

“No!” Aura squealed, holding Fumā further away from the creature. Her daughter cried even louder, going so far as to slam her small fists into her mother’s arms. The couple was confused, why does their daughter like this thing so much.

As the gears turned in his head, the man reached down and picked up the creature by its waist, in a fashion similar to holding a small child. “What are you doing?!” Aura exclaimed.

“Hold on. Let me test something” he said assuringly. The creature was being passive, allowing the man to hold him, only blinking one in a while. He then told his wife to hold out their daughter. He brought the creature closer to Fumā to prove his theory.

The crying infant immediately calmed down upon seeing the jet black creature. She smiled and giggled happily, doing the thing she always does and reaching forward to rub and pat its cheek.

“I was right” the man said in awe. “Right about what Nile? What is it?” Aura asked her husband. “I heard laughing earlier, but I didn’t anything of it. But when i saw this...thing catch Fumā earlier and saw her laughing, I pieced it together” he explained.

They looked back to their daughter and the creature, who was still getting petted like a dog. “So what do we do?” Aura asked. “I don’t know. Fumā seems to like it, and it doesn’t seem like it’ll hurt her. I can’t decide” he said, contemplating his next actions.

Aura bit her lip, “I don’t know if it’s a good idea. But maybe we could, um..... keep it?” She said. Nile just stared blankly at his wife, until his voice came out. “Are you serious?! We just spent a moment trying to keep it away from us, and now all of a sudden you want us to keep it!”.

“I know! I know. But look. It’s clearly not trying to harm us, and as you said, Fumā seems to like it” Aura argued. They both turned to their daughter to see her pulling the creature’s head closer into a hug.

Nile seemed to contemplate that, “hmm. you are right.... but should we trust Fumā with it?” He questioned. “I think we can give it a chance” his wife answered. Nile nodded, “okay. Alright. But if it does anything weird, we’re kicking it out” He quickly added.

Aura smiled and lifted Fumā so they were face to face, although the infant whined at the lose of its cuddle buddy. “Fumā, sweetie. I have some good news” Aura said. Her daughter just stared at her with big, curious blue eyes.

“We know how much you like that... um, thing? So we’re going to keep it so you can play with it, okay?” She explained to her child, as if expecting an answer. Her daughter cocked her head to the side, questioning what her mother meant.

Seeing her daughters confusion, she turned the infant around and pointed to the black creature that Nile was still holding, “it’s going to live with us” she said, pointing at it.

As if understanding what she said, Fumā gave a gummy smile and giggled, waving her small arms around. “Well she’s happy” Nile said bluntly, the creature in its arms nodding in agreement. He paused for a moment before looking down at the creature, in turn it looked up at him with golden eyes.

“You can understand me?” He asked. The creature nodded then tapped his arms. “Down?” He ask. It nodded again. He let it go, it fell and landed onto its feet.

The creature then walked over to the black leather couch that was shaped like an L. It climbed up, crawling forward and turning around so it was sitting and leaning against the back of the couch. The couple just gazed quizzically at it.

It then looked over to the couple before opening its arms, moving its hands back and forth in a ‘gimme’ motion. The couple turned to each other and they thought the same thing.

Aura walked over with Fumā still in her arms. She stretched her arms out, holding her infant daughter in front of the creature. The creature stopped moving its hands but kept its arms open, while Fumā smiled and reached for the creature, opening and closing her small hands.

Understanding what her daughter wanted, Aura lowered the infant into the thin arms of the inky black creature, letting go and allowing her daughter to start hugging the creature again. The creature seemingly smiled and hugged her back, but it was more for preventing her from falling.

They parents watched as their youngest child happily played with the creature. Even though the scene itself was odd, (a monster holding their infant child) they felt a wave of satisfaction seeing the two interact.

But another question came to the mother’s thoughts, “what should we name it?” She blurted out. Nile turned to look at his wife, “Huh?”. She leaned closer to him “well he kinda is like a pet, and we do need a way to call it. So I think we should name it” she suggested.

Nile nodded and began to brainstorm, rubbing his chin in thought, “hmm. I wonder what we should name it” he mused. Aura began to think as well. Not long after she snapped her fingers, “oh! His eyes look like stars at night. So why not Hoshi” she suggested.

Nile nodded, seeming to agree. But at the corner of his eye, the creature was cradling Fumā against its chest, her head against its shoulder as she began to fall asleep. But going back to the main topic, he swears that it shook its head.

“How about a different name” he said. His wife pouted at him, probably because he rejected her suggestion, “alright. Why don’t you pick a name” she grumbled, crossing her arms and facing away.

Nile chuckled. He loved the way his wife reacted to thing, sora gets his innocence from her. He was thinking of a variety of names. Aura was born on the island so she used the native dialect, but Nile was born on the mainland.

He thought about it. Hoshi mean star in Destiny Island speak, so maybe he should go along the lines of that. Nile’s heritage is very poetic and philosophical, so there’s always some sort of meaning to names and phrases.

Then he remembered something from years ago. When Sora was 6 years old, he said he wanted to reach into the sky, up above the clouds to hold the stars. He then said something along the lines of giving it to kairi, but Nile wasn’t paying attention.

He then decided, “I got it. Tenet Astra” he said, and this time he was sure he saw the creature nod. His wife stared at him confused, “what’s it mean?” She asked. He looked down at his wife and smiled. He reached down to grab her hands, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

“Holds the stars. Isn’t that what Sora said long ago” he said. Aura’s eyes widened when she recognized what he was referring to. She smiled and got on her tippy toes to peck her husbands lips, “yes. And I think it’s a great name”.

Nile smiled and leaned down to kiss his wife again. They locked lips for a solid minute before separating. As they stared into each other’s eyes with the same love and adoration they shared since they met, they felt eyes on them.

Looking towards the couch they saw Fumā and the newly named Tenet Astra staring at them. Their daughter with big, blue, observant eyes, and Astra with large, beady, blank golden eyes. They backed away from each other, with Nile coughing into his hand.

Aura quickly recovered and trotted over to the couch. Astra and Fumā watched as she approached until the girls mother was looming over them, “Fumā. Your friend’s name is going to be Tenet Astra, Okay. He’s going to live with us and be your...um... pet?” She said hesitantly.

She looked to Astra, who nodded agreeingly. The mother sighed in relief, “so he will be your pet, and hopefully be your friend and will protect you” she said. The blank stare her daughter gave quickly transformed into a innocent smile with a fit of laughter accompanying it.

Suddenly Astra lifted Fumā up, as if he’s telling Aura to hold her. The mother relented and gently took her daughter out of their pets arms, but unlike last time, Fumā didn’t start to cry. As Aura held Fumā against her shoulder, Astra began to make motions.

He pointed at Fumā, then he pointed at where his mouth would be, and he began to rub his belly while continuing to point.

Aura cocked her head, wondering who he was implying. Only until she heard soft whimpering did she realize what he meant. Looking down she saw Fumā holding onto her shirt while pressing her small face into her chest. “Oh. You’re hungry. sorry baby, let mommy feed you” she sang.

She lowered the neck of her shirt to free her breast. Immediately Fumā latched onto her nipple and began to nurse, sucking the milk from her mother’s chest. She looked over and saw Tenet Astra watching her.

She want going to lie, it felt awkward when she was being watched. But she couldn’t believe it, Astra knew that Fumā was hungry before Aura knew.

After a couple seconds, Fumā unlatched from her mother’s teet, satisfied from her meal. Aura pulled up her shirt before gently patting Fumā on the back. Her daughter gave out a soft burp.

Seeing as she had her fill, Fumā yawned before her eyes fluttered shut. Noticing the infant falling asleep, Astra jumped off the couch and began to walk up the steps, having some difficulty due to his size.

Aura followed Astra up the stairs until they both came to Fumā’s room. She wondered why he came here. But her question was answered when Astra walked over to the crib and climbed over the railing, dropping into the soft bed.

Aura walked over and peered into the crib, where she saw Tenet Astra just silently sitting against the railing, his slouched over position made his gut poke out. He looked up at Aura and raised his arms again.

Understanding him, Aura gently and carefully lowered Fumā into his waiting arms, where he gently picked her up before lowering her against his body, acting like a living plushie.

Aura immediately understood when she saw Fumā actually snuggling up against Astra. They had just met, but her daughter and ‘pet’ already have a strong bond. As if they were meant to know each other.

Seeing as her daughter was sleeping happily, and Astra was contempt with holding onto their daughter Aura smiled and left the room, turning off the lights as she left the room. Before she left she whispered one last thing.

“Good night my children” she said, before shutting the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japanese is destiny islands native tongue, while Latin is from the mainland.
> 
> I made Fumā underweight and Astra will gradually grow larger.


End file.
